hate
by Yoko Kana
Summary: They hated each other from the minute Gohan entered the school. Will anything change, or will the past continue to keep them appart forever? GV


_Hate.  
By Yoko Kana.  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ.  
A/N: __Just because I felt like writing something dark:_

They had been hating each other from the moment they set eyes on each other. The whole school knew. Just how deep the hate went, only a few had the slightest idea.

Except Videl and Gohan, the people themselves.

Not a day went past without them saying some hateful words, glaring or just insulting. It drove the teachers mad, since they were in the same class. They (the teachers) had talked and tried to reason with them, yet the two were unyielding, and determent to continue this….vendetta. Not even the teachers knew why they hated each other that badly, and often came home, tired of working to maintain _some_ level of peace.

The students loved it.

Before Gohan came to the school and set his eyes on Videl, the school had been relatively boring…Well as boring as one can be with the daughter of the savoir of the world on the same school. But to be honest, it had been getting old, watching Videl mouth of some guy who was to stupid to realise she didn't want him until she made _sure_ he _did. _Or see her running out of the class just because some idiot decided to kidnap the mayor…_again._

And then Gohan arrived.

It was somewhat uncomfortable, to be un their class and having to deal with the hostility. Yet, the amount of gossip made all up for it.

Still, nobody knew _why _they hated each other. And they were dying to find out.

Enter Gohan.

Gohan was walking with Sharpener as he always was. A few of random guys tried to hang out with them, yet would be gone by the end of the second period, he knew. He guessed it just wasn't fun to hang out with guys who practically ignored you. Gohan sighed and his dark eyes closed for a moment. He almost wished he never started this…this….hate-thing.

The whole school was defied in two parts. The one for him, and the one who were for…._her._ Yet none knew just what was going on, but they didn't hesitate to pick sides.

Idiots.

His normally friendly eyes darkened in hate when he thought of her. She had made her choice, and he was all to willing to make her realise that. Every.single.day.

Saiyan's were not to be messed with.

But it was tiring, for she was not the only one suffering. He was haunted by the memories, and he was haunted and hurt by her. He was a friendly person in nature, being the son of Goku it was no surprise, but he was forced to hate her every single day. He wasn't one to hurt people, yet he hurt her.

Gohan sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. No use regretting it now, the bitch deserved it, and he was strong enough to make it through.

"Hey buddy, are you even listening?" Sharpener suddenly asked. Gohan turned to him and coolly raised an eyebrow.

"I'm hurt," Sharpener mocked, but his blue eyes showed concern. Sharpener wasn't as stupid as he pretended to be. But he didn't question, he knew he wouldn't get answers anyway.

They finally made it to their usual spot near a low wall. Low enough to rest your eyebrow's comfortably on, Gohan knew. He really was blessed with his height, it was far more easier, especially with impressing people. Gohan's dark eyes took in the surrounding. People were hanging on their usual spots, enjoying the warm weather until they had to start classes again.

Yet he couldn't find Videl anywhere.

Strange, Gohan mused before shaking it off. She wasn't his concern anymore. She was his enemy now, not his friend.

He gritted his teeth and crossed his arms. This was not a time for having doubts, this was war. He needed to keep his 'image'. Gohan always smirked at that thought. While the others back home saw his as friendly and easygoing, on school they only knew his darker side. Only Vegeta found out that he released his hidden, dark, saiyan feelings and desires here, and how he found out was still a mystery to Gohan. But the prince found it highly amusing and seemed to approve, Gohan knew he wasn't telling anyone soon. Sometimes, while training, Gohan would even tell him about it, a little, and they would smirk evilly.

It almost made him feel guilty.

He was quiet, dark and secretive in school. He wasn't embarrassed easily, and when he wanted a girl, he got her. But Gohan wanted nobody on the school, not one was strong enough, mental, for he could protect her body.

None except Videl.

Suddenly a guy Gohan never talked to before yelled his name and came running towards him.

"Gohan!" he yelled, and Gohan almost cringed, "Gohan!"

"What?" Gohan snapped, annoyed at the irritating sound the boy was capable of producing.

"They're messing with your enemy!" The guy exclaimed and bowed to rest his hands on his knees, panting as he did so. Pride and temper flared as Gohan couldn't help but snarl.

From day one it was common knowledge that nobody messed with Videl without messing with Gohan and the other way around. Nobody understood it, although they pretended they did. Nobody understood Gohan's possessive attitude towards Videl, nor her defending attitude towards Gohan.

In a flash Gohan was gone, Sharpener on his heels.

There was an unwritten rule between the two. With a wrong sentence, they could but in. Gohan knew it was probably soon since the pathetic weakling (he was really sounding like Vegeta he noticed, worried) took so much time finding and alerting him. So things should be heating up. It was strange, but when they had lain eyes on each other, they knew what they could and could not do.

Suddenly halting, Gohan's dark eyes stood as calm as his posture as he took in the sight of her.

Videl was surrounded by five guys, each one of them had tried to be in favour with Gohan. Apparently, the fools were making another attempt. They had drawn knives, yet Videl was relaxed, arms crossed as she coolly gazed at them. One wrong word, and Gohan was allowed to step in.

"You're such a bitch, we're taking care of you, once and for all,"

It seemed that that was his cue.

Pushing people aside he was in front of her in a flash. His eyebrow was raised, arms crossed and feet planted firmly in front of her. Her anger had consumed her, as it always did, and he knew her blue eyes had widened at seeing him. She was such a passionate person. He knew her well, to well as did she know him. It made it easier for him to hurt her because of his knowledge, yet harder since she could do the same to him. It was interesting, really.

"You're not harming her as long as I'm around," Gohan stated coolly and saw their eyes widen. Tiny drops of sweat appeared and Gohan almost snorted, they were pathetic.

"G-Gohan!" one of them exclaimed, and Gohan fought the urge to roll his eyes and ask: _No really? Were?_

"Get out of my way bastard," Gohan heard Videl's hissing voice behind him. Turning his head so that he could look at her, yet still showing her his back, he raised an eye.

"And let them hurt my enemy? I think not," Gohan replied coolly. Videl's eyes flashed in response as her arms loosened and her hands clenched at her side.

"They're weak, I can handle them. As you should know, _sensei_," Videl replied.

Ah, another thing their fellow students didn't understand. But it didn't matter, the message was clear to Gohan as it always was.

"As you should," he snorted before turning to her fully, "_No one_ hurts you except _me_, my dear Videl. And you're arrogant enough to let them do that,"

Videl narrowed her eyes and approached him bravely. No one dared to come to close to Gohan unless with his permission, except her that is. She was standing in front of him, almost against him as she glared up at him.

"Only to piss you off," she hissed softly, "But if I promise not to, will you get out of my way?"

With a smirk, he made way for her, his arms never uncrossing.

"You're such a bastard Gohan," Videl simply told him before turning to one of the guys. In a flash he was doubled over in pain. She wasted no time, and so it didn't take her long before knocking them all out. Dryly he clapped his hand until she turned to him with a swirl, her bangs dancing as her short hair only ruffled. Her piercing blue eyes caught his, but he only crossed his arms.

"You want to fight Gohan? Cause I'll _give_ you a fight!" Videl sneered, but Gohan only raised an eyebrow. Calmly he walked up to her and bend over so he could whisper in her ear. She stood frozen.

"A student doesn't fight his or her sensei," he calmly told her, his breath tickling her ear. Videl shivered, and Gohan smirked before straightening.

"Sharpener," Gohan called and continued as he walked away, "we're going,"

_Should I continue?_

_Yoko Kana._


End file.
